


NIGHTCALL

by ismellitblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale Centric, Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sacrifice, Sad, Separation, Soul Separation, Time travel-sort of, Whump, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: He dreamt he was running with the night,blue lightning reflected on the moon as he chased an endless storm or the one where Derek kind of time travels to take care of business.





	NIGHTCALL

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf,i just own this bad decision to start and finish this oneshot in one night instead of going to sleep.

A dark shadow moved at the edge of his vision,but when Derek turned to face it,it was gone.Laura punched his arm and made fun of him for being spacey,only stopping when their mom scolded her.

That night he dreamt he was running with the night,blue lightning reflected in the moon as he chased an endless storm.He woke howling,waking the whole house.

“It was just a nightmare,nothing to worry about”

No one seemed to believe him, but they let him off and for that he was thankful.He saw  the shadow again in the morning when Laura was driving him to school,but it disappeared into the forest before he could get a clear shape.

After school,he went to the park,trying to figure things out.There was a girl he liked…Paige…but he had no idea how to approach her.He wanted to just come out and ask her,but Uncle Peter had told him that was a no-no.

“Girls like to be romanced and treated special,you can’t just ask her out like your ordering a burger”

When evening fell,he still had no idea what do,so he trudged home,still trying to come up with a plan.A beautiful blonde woman offered him a ride,but he caught a glimpse of the dark shadow as he was about to get in,and he kindly declined.

Something in her eyes shifted then-taking all her warmth it, and it scared him so badly ,he retreated a few step on instinct,before turning and running-headed towards the preserve.

***

“Are you alright honey?”

“I’m fine mom,I just have a lot on my mind”

“Oh…girl trouble?”

“Mom!”He headed upstairs,ignoring her laughter.

“Be ready for the run tonight”

Running with the pack was one of his favourite things,but that night,he felt…heavy.Like like it wasn’t just him,like he was carrying another being with him .It didn’t help that his persistent shadow kept ducking in and out of trees,staying out of the other’s sight but he could still see it moving.

When they returned he begged off dinner(grilling wasn't very appealing all of a sudden),and went to bed early.He hugged his parent,gripped his uncle shoulder tightly and made sure ruffle Cora’s hair and poke Laura’s cheek before either of them could react.

His mother’s eyes followed him as he went into the house,but Derek ignored her.He hadn’t been overly affectionate since he’d started highschool,preffering solitude,butthat night,the physical interaction had felt like something he should do.

Derek got ready for bed ,with a shadow dancing away at the corners of his eys.When he finally lay down on his bed to sleep,it followed him,completely taking over his sight.It was only as it pulled him under that finally realized what it was.

A wolf.

A huge black wolf with glowing blue eyes.

***

After their separation,the wolf looked down at the sleeping man-no boy-he was still a child.

The child would never know of the sacrifice the future him had made to make things right.It was part of the deal,one they’d gladly taken but one that still hurt none –the –less.The wolf took one last look at the sleeping young man before,he jumped out the window,paws quiet against the leaves as he disappeared into the night.

There were things to be done.

***

The wolf ran for a full day never stopping for food or rest.He kept to the shadows,his nose occasionally scenting the air as he tracked his prey.He found the old man first,his throat caved with one swift bite to the neck and the wolf took its time devouring him.

Next came his daughter,Kate,the blonde woman.She put up more of a fight than the old man,peppering him with wolfsbane arrows and bullets,all the while trying to get away.He broke her back with his paw and then set about dismembering her,he didn’t bother eating her.Instead he scattered her body across the forest,there were scavengers feasting on her remains before he even left.

He thought of the alphas,their eyes gleaming red with madness,without any betas there to offer guidance.He thought of going after them,but decide against it.He was only allowed to change three major things after all,and two were already staining the earth red.

The wolf let out a howl before it set off again.Its final task was harder than the first two.Hunting another predator always was,he stalked her for days,following her wherever she went,until she caved and attacked him.She was fast and vicious,but he was bigger and had been I a lot of battles.It wasn’t even a fight.In the end he had her by the scruff and all but carried her to the preserve.He knew the alpha would know who she was instantly,but he still waited in the bushes as the wolves came to investigate.Peter startled at the scent of the werecoyote and when the alpha roared at the quivering coyote and it transformed into a little girl-he didn’t hesitate to take her into his arms.

The scene settled something in the wolf chest,and he very carefully didn’t look directly at the alpha as he retreated.He knew he’d find an unbearable sadness in her eyes.

***

It wasn’t unusual for her children to sleep in after a full moon so she’d thought nothing of it when Derek wasn’t at breakfast the following morning.However when lunch time came around ,she’d sent Laura to go and fetch him.

She’d come back a few minutes later,pale faced and shaking.

“Mom…he’s not waking up and he’s… _cold_ ”

Talia didn’t even remember making it up the stairs but somehow she’d made it and by the time Deaton arrived she’d been holding her unresponsive son for close to an hour trying to get him to wake up.

“I don’t know what caused this but I can tell you one thing,”

“You need to take him to the hospital”Had been the man’s only words after hours of looking over her boy.

“You know we can’t Deaton,he’s a _werewolf”_

“Not anymore…”The statement made no sense,to her instincts but logically she knew it was true.Though he still smelt like a wolf,he was colder,like human and his heartbeat had also changed its rhythm being that of a normal person.

The man hadn’t been able to explain any further and that evening they’d covered him with his favourite blanket(eventhough he liked to pretend it wasn’t)loaded him into the car and taken him to the hospital.

The doctors hadn’t been able to find anything either,but they’d been able to give Derek the specialized care that patients in deep comas needed.It was the worst thing to ever befall her pack,and  it broke Talia’s heart that her son being incapacitated was what helped keep the peace between the werewolves and the hunters.

The Argents had been attacked,pieces of the family patriarch and his daughter-Kate- had been found,and they’d been excluded from the investigation because during the murders they’d been at the hospital worrying about Derek,the cameras in the waiting room could vouch for them.

Another thing also eating away at her was…Malia.She’d been under the impression that the girl was happy and safe,growing without the Desert wolf on her back ,but she was clearly wrong.Even worse the child would never know her cousin Derek if things progressed the way they were.She’d only hear about him from the others…if they ever dained to talk about it.

The whole thing was affecting them all.Laura blamed herself for not realiszing something was wrong and Cora had become unbelievably difficult to deal with,shutting everyone(especially Laura who’d turned all her protective older sister instincts on her) out.

***

The wolf wondered around for a few days.He listened to the girl practicing the cello on her own and almost wished he could make himself visible her.He stayed in the shadows listening to her play,he stayed on long after she’d left imagining the reactions his human side would have given upon hearing the music.

It was no use wondering though, so he continued on his journey.Catching sight of two kids playing on a merry-go-round,one of them struggling to breathe through his laughter,while the other highly energetic and animated kid pushed him.

The wolf checked on all of them,from the gentle giant of a child(Boyd) to the shy Erica sitting on her own and something in its settled at seeing them alive.

It rained that night and the wolf didn’t try to get away from the downpour.He let the rain soak into his fur.Taking away the grime and blood he’d managed to acquire in the weeks since he’d been on the hunt.When the rain stopped the following morning he was completely clean and he realized for the first time that the smell of blood had really bothered him.

He scented the air,feeling alive in a way that he hadn’t in a long time and took off running.

***

When he got back to the den,there was only one heartbeat in the house,his human’s.He could feel the fresh layers of magic that were warding the house and with full moon powering him,he could almost taste its acrid scent.It was clearly meant to ward off strangers and those seeking to do them har.

But the wolf was no stranger,he passed right through the shields,there were a lot more spells  in the room he’d claimed in the den and he knew why.

His human side was in the room still as can be,but his lips curved upwards when the wolf licked his cheek in greeting before settling into an expressionless line again.

The wolf settled around him cocooning the teen in warmth before laying its head down to sleep.The ache in his chest easing at the close proximity of the otherside of his spirit.

_Sleep.Finally.Rest._


End file.
